Dragon
Dragon is the 3rd episode of Keana: The Burden of The Sword. Summary As their journey into the middle lands continues, Adam and Kate ran into a village and a woman who claims dragons have been attacking and kidnapping people. Plot Adam and Kate walk through a forest. Adam You know, we've been traveling for weeks with this idea for me to kill Borg and we still don't know where he is. Kate People say he is the palace of his kingdom, but he often changes his location. Adam Sounds very brave to me. Kate Believe it, Borg has his own plans, besides killing you or ruling the lands. Adam Like what? Kate ... ??? HELP! He and Kate looked up, then to the side to see a short man running towards them. Man You have to help us! Adam Slow down! What's going on? Man Thiefs are attacking my camp! Kate looked at Adam. Kate Let's go! Three of them ran towards the other pathway when they heard a loud roar out of nowhere. Adam WHAT IS THAT!? Kate ..Dragons. Adam Huh!? Kate Blood-thirsty creatures who won't stop at nothing to get their preys. Man We have to hurry! These men be slaughtering my people already! Adam ..Right! -''He said, stunned from the roar, he ran with them.'' They arrived at the camp and saw the men. Thief Give us the gold, and only some of you will get hurt -''He said, laughing.'' Adam pulled out the Sword of Chronicle. Adam Leave them alone. Thief The Sword of Chronicle.. the heir! GET HIM!! The other thieves ran towards him and Kate. Adam ran them through with ease, while Kate cut their necks and stabbed them. Adam then pointed the sword towards the rest of them. of the Thieves] What are you waiting for!? Adam held up the sword with both hands. Suddenly a giant shadow passed above them with the same would roar again. Adam WOAH! The wind blew a tree away. Kate What can dragons possibly want here!? Thief We got what we came for, run! Adam HEY! Kate stopped him. Kate There's no time! We gotta take cover! Adam Right! ---- We suddenly see all of them in a house. Claire My name is Claire, thank you for helping my brother. Adam It's been a pleasure. Why were those thieves attacking anyway? Claire I don't know. But they're not our biggest problem. Kate The dragons? Claire They've been taking our people towards the northern hills. Adam But.. why? Claire I don't know, nobody does. Kate Do you think.. they feed on them? Adam I don't know.. Claire Please! You must help us! Adam How? Claire With a weapon as powerful as the Sword of Chronicle, you can the dragons onto an end! Adam I'm not so sure if I can do that.. Kate Of course you can! You're the heir! Adam I'm supposed to defeat Borg, not slay giant lizards... Claire Oh they're not that big! Kate Uhm... Adam Nevermind. Where are we supposed to go! ---- Man It's an honor to fight alongside the Heir. -''He said, preparing his Battle Axe.'' Adam Thanks. Only both of us? Connor We can take em! Adam I hope so.. Kate and Claire walked behind them. Kate Take care, Adam. I'll stay behind and help the others. Adam Okay.. good luck. Connor I'll see you Claire. They both headed towards the northern pathway. ---- Adam Soo.. have you ever fought a dragon before? Connor ..Once, two years ago. Adam What happened? Connor Borg sent them after us after locating the map to the Sword of Chronicle. Adam There's a map? Connor Yup, it's been passed in the blacksmith's family for generations. But no one got the sword. Adam How come? Connor Besides them not knowing the spell lock, the boundary killed them all. Adam ...Oh. Connor It's an honor to be standing alongside you, Adam. We've been fighting off Borg's forces for so long.. and now.. Adam Well, you won't have to for much longer. Someday I'll find him, and I'll kill him. Then the lands will be free. Connor Like the prophecy says.. Adam Prophecy? Connor In the Halls of Creation, there are wall carvings, showing the prophecies. Adam So.. it says I'll kill Borg? Connor Yes. Adam What if it's wrong? Connor The prophecy cannot be changed or avoided. It said that you'd be born in Keana, and you were. Adam Wow.. how can people even know that? Connor Not people. They're... Adam looked up and saw a stream of fire heading towards them. Adam WATCH OUT! He jumped to the side, pushing Connor away. The fire stream blasted the grounds they were standing on. Connor DRAGON!! Adam watched in horror. ---- The giant beast flew towards Connor, who pulled out a battle axe and cut the Dragon in the forehead, spilling blood around. It flew up and stood still, flapping it's wings. Adam How do we kill it!? Connor Aim for the throat! Adam ..Right! He pulled out the Sword of Chronicle which created a harmless heat wave around Adam, as a sign of battle mode. Connor Get Ready! It's Coming! The Giant beast swirled around in the air, then plunging towards Adam. Adam jumps up, and slashes the Sword at the Dragon, cutting its left wing. The Dragon fell to the ground, then roared at Adam, clearly upset. '' 'Adam' Did I just make it mad? 'Connor' Get Behind Something! Now! ''Adam runs over to a boulder and bends down as the Dragon shoots a fire stream. The Boulder protects him, but the longer he stays there, the warmer the rock gets. Eventually, it's painfully hot, and Adam jumps away, takes his sword and runs toward the tree Connor is behind. '' 'Adam' We gottta stop it from breathening fire... 'Connor' I have an idea. ''In a brave act, Connor charges towards the Dragon and throws his battle axe. The Battle Axe hits the Dragon's jaw, breaking it and preventing it from breathing. A few sparks come out of its mouth, but fails at breathening fire. Adam takes this moment and jumps onto the beast. Roaring, the creature tries to shake Adam off of it, but Adam holds on as he takes his Sword of Chronicle and prepares to strike. Adam It Ends Now, Dragon! Suddenly, the Dragon shakes him off, throwing Adam to the ground. In a strange moment, the Dragon screams a loud roar, echoing thru the lands in Keana, and then snarls at Adam and Connor. Adam runs up to the Dragon, slashing its face. As the beast attempts to see, it moves its head, giving Adam the perfect time. Adam 'Time for Dragon Stew! ''He sticks the Sword into the throat, plunging it in as far as he can. The bloods comes out, pouring in rivers and splashing all over Adams's face and clothes. The Dragon makes a final roar, and then falls down, dead. Adam walks over to Connor, who gets his battle axe back. The Heat wave around Adam disappears, leaving battle mode. '' 'Adam Now let's head for the Northern Hills... ---- Kate So... how long does it take to get to the Northern Hills? Claire A Day's time. Though it may take many more days fighting the Dragons. Kate Well... alright. Funny though Claire, if you look at that sunset in the distance, it looks like I can see two people. Her view of the sunset shows the two people walking foward. Then, more and more people appear. Suddenly a giant crowd appears behind the original two, carrying banners and swords. '' 'Kate' Birshian Soliders! 'Claire' Oh no! They'll pillage this village and take all our things! 'Kate Pillage this village. Wow... '''Claire What? Kate Nothing. We have to stop them from coming. If they know I'm here... then they'll suspect Adam is here, and go after him and Connor! Kate rallys up the people, waking them all up. The Men of the village hurry, grabbing their battle axes and swords. Some of the woman and even a small child help move furnature, including tables, chairs, and couches to block the entrance into the village. Torches are lit, and placed around the barricade. Kate climbs up to the top to see the incoming army. It is nearly dark and she sees the lot of them. '' 'Kate' 500 Soliders.... my god.. 'Villager' We can't fight... we are peaceful! 'Kate' Well if you want to die... then raise your hands and kiss your butt goodbye. ''The Villager gulps at this, and Kate faces the incoming army. Kate They'll be here in an hour. Let us be ready. ---- Adam Dang... At the same time Kate prepares the village for attack, Adam and Connor have arrived at the Northern Hils. They look as they see the 100 people the dragons have captured. Suddenly a dragon flies over them. Adam and Conner run over a hill to the top of another to see a shocking revelation. Adam 'The Dragons... ''At least a hundred of them, sitting, sleeping, and eating goat meat. One roars in anger as he snags the goat meat from another dragon. '' 'Connor We can't kill them all... Adam 'Why did they even kidnap the people? ''A Dragon arrives carrying another person, and drops them off near the rest of the villagers. The Dragon lands and starts roaring at the human. The human cries, clearly scared. '''Person I don't want to die... don't eat me! The Dragon snarls, and then groans before walking towards the rest of his clan. '' 'Conner' Is it me... or did that seem like the Dragon was trying to communiate with that person? 'Adam' Why would you think that? 'Conner' Think about it. What if the Villagers were doing something that made the dragon made, and then they kidnapped a person so they could communiate and tell them to stop? 'Voice' He's right you know. ''Adam looks around to see a giant green dragon coming towards them. Adam takes out the Sword, going into battle mode while Connor slowly takes out his battle axe. Dragon I am Kal-Va, the elder dragon of our clan. I will not harm you. Adam You speak English? Kal-Va Of Course. I've lived around for... 300 years, and I've been able to learn how you savages talk. Connor Humans? Savages? Adam 'Look, we want to know why your clan is kidnappping all these poeple. 'Kal-Va Well, first off let me just say... why are you humans taking our red gems? Adam 'Red Gems? You mean... Redstones? 'Kal-Va Yes, why are you taking them? Connor I know what you are talking about... a month ago we found a huge chest full of precious stones, the Redstones. We've been taking them by the Minecart full for weeks now. A month ago is around the time the Dragons first started to come but... I never thought it'd be because of the Redstones... Adam That's why they're kidnapping the people. They want to tell them to stop. But they can't because we don't understand what they are saying. And I bet that Dragon came after us cause it wanted to talk to us, but we didn't listen... Kal-Va They've refused to listen to me and hear my suggestion of letting me go to the village and figure it all out. They know I speak the human language, but they think that I'll be dead before I get there. They're so stupid, they keep attempting to communiate with them when I could communiate. Connor 'So what now? 'Kal-Va Go. Take the humans back. It's my fault I didn't do anything, but now I must get some sense into them... Adam I promise, we'll return all the jewels we took. And if we sold them, then we'll give you other items to replace their worth. Kal-Va 'Alright. I believe you... now go. ''Adam and Connor take the villagers and start heading back to the village. When the Dragons see them leaving, they roar and wake everyone up. However, Kal-Va gets in their way. They begin to talk in Dragon language. '' 'Kal-Va Listen to me! The Humans are sending people to kill us now! You must stop! '' 'Dragon' ''Silence Fool. If the Humans take our people, then we will burn them all. '' 'Kal-Va'' But Wait! They know why we've taken the humans. They've promised to give the gems back!'' '''Dragon How is that possible? Kal-Va Like I told you... I speak the Human's language. '' 'Dragon' ''You lie. You are a Traitor and deserve death! Kal-Va I do not lie. See? I speak the truth in the words of the humans. The Dragons gasp, and mutter in shock. Dragon We are sorry Elder Dragon. What do you ask of us? Kal-Va Help me return these humans to the village. Adam and Connor are still walking when Kal-Va flies above, and lands in front of them. Kal-Va 'Need a lift? ---- ''Kate took her sword as the army reached the Barricade. '''Solider Give up now and surrender the heir or die. Kate 'The Heir is not here. He is away. 'Solider Then we shall burn your village and kill you all. The Catapules are loaded with giant boulders and launched. Kate Get Down! One of the rocks fly past the barricade, and land on a house, crushing it. Another flies, and damages part of the barricade, knocking 3 men down to the ground, where they die. A final one hits the middle of the barricade, destroying it. Kate and everyone else falls down, landing on the rubble of the Barricade. The Soliders start marching into the village, as one of the torches lit begins to burn a house. '' 'Villager' What do we do now? 'Kate' We fight! ''6 Marksmen shoot their arrows at the soliders, knocking them down. Kate goes into Battle Mode, and using her powers, knocks 50 men over, killing them by sending a powerful blast thru their minds. She then grabs a battle axe and throws it, hitting a solider's head. '' 'Villager' What's that? ''Kate looks over to see dragons, by the many. Everyone, even the Soliders look in shock as they see all 101 Dragons flying towards them. Going to the view of Adam and Connor, they see the soliders and the burning village. '' 'Adam' The Village is under attack! We have to save it! 'Kal-Va' ''My Friends, let's save the humans! The Dragons fly down, and shoot fire streams at the Soliders, burning them alive. They go across the village, attacking the soliders, and burning them. One solider is on the roof of a house, shooting arrows at the villagers when he sees a dragon with no rider coming towards him. He jumps and lands on the Dragon, takes a knife and stabs its neck to give him control over it. Meanwhile, Adam and Connor jump off of Kal-Va as the elder dragon burns the calapults. They charge at the soliders, using Connor's battle axe and the Sword of Chronicle. Adam goes into battle mode and starts knocking soliders to the ground, disarming them. The two of them meet up with Kate. '' 'Kate' They're overrunning us. 'Adam' Not for long. 'Connor' My Heir... look! ''Adam turns his head to see the rogue dragon and the solider on it, now having flaming arrows. They fly towards us as the solider shoots a flamming arrow at the flames, now glowing gold. The gold explodes, killing 20 villagers. He shoots another, killing a dragon, and knocking him to the ground, crushing a house. '' 'Adam' What is that gold stuff? ''Kal-Va flies by, and answers Adam. Kal-Va It's Dragon's breath. Its the golden dust us dragons make after we burn the land. If fire hits it, then it explodes. Kate I got an idea! Tell your clan to burn all the land surrounding the soliders! Kal-Va Do as the human girl said! The Dragons start burning the land once more as Adam and Kate get on Kal-Va and fly above, heading towards the solider with the flamming arrows. '' 'Solider They shall die. Adam and Kate jump onto the rogue Dragon, where they fight. Adam uses the sword to knock the Solider onto the roof of a house and uses the rogue dragon (no longer rogue) to help. Kal-Va continues to burn the land, nearly burning all the streets when the Solider aims at him. '''Solider Goodbye Dragon. The Solider shoots the arrow, and it cuts Kal-Va's throat, causing him to bleed. The Elder Dragon falls to the ground, injured. '' 'Adam' Nooo! ''Kate has the dragon use his claws to kill the Solider. Kate takes his bow and arrows and they head up and up. '' 'Kate' This better work... for Kal-Va. ''She shoots a flaming arrow at the land, now covered in Dragon's Breath, and when it hits... a bright blast occurs, Kate, Adam, Connor, and the dragons are thrown out of the village and into the middle lands as the Dragon's Breath explodes, killing all the soldiers. '' ---- ''A Day Later... Adam, Connor, Kate, the villagers and the Dragons Clan stand in front of a cave. Inside the cave is the body of Kal-Va. Dead. Adam Kal-Va was the elder dragon, and a good hero. He might not have been human, but he spoke our words, unstood our life, and was kind. He helped us win the battle. The village was destroyed. The people were killed. But the Redstones survived, and we have returned them. His death was not in vain, because now the Dragons and the villagers have a treaty, a peace. If the village does not kill Dragons and/or take the stones again, then the Dragons will not harm them. The Dragons will help the villagers build a new village, and the villagers will help the dragons heal their wounds. It took the death of a friend for this to happen. Let us not waste this peace. The Dragons roared, as the villagers respected the death. Adam and Kate soon start heading out of the area when Kate stops. '' 'Kate' You okay? 'Adam' Yeah. I've learned a lesson from this. Well a few. Never take what isn't yours. And if a friend dies, don't let their death be in vain. Ever. 'Kate You're learning more everyday. That's good. '''Adam Yes, it is. But I swear... I will defeat Borg. For Kal-Va. Characters *Adam Mech *Kate Heartblaze Others *Camp Mayor *Connor *Claire *Birshian Soliders Category:Chapter/Episode Category:Keana: The Burden of The Sword Category:NickFusi0n